Project DIVA Wiki:Rules and guidelines
Here are our general guidelines for community members and admins at Project DIVA Wikia. These guidelines are managed by the , so please contact them with any questions or suggestions. Happy editing! Community Guidelines Project DIVA Wikia allows you to virtually meet up with other Fandom community members to talk about your wiki, learn about what's happening on Fandom, and find help. Here are some general guidelines we ask our community members to follow on Project DIVA Wikia: Jump right in! '''Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki, so start commenting, creating new forum threads, and writing blog posts. '''Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith. Since Project DIVA Wikia is open for anyone to contribute to, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to improve it, not hurt it. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user involved about the issue first, then take additional steps if needed. Be nice and treat people with respect. Being friendly goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, welcome new users, provide help when you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Being nice and treating people with respect can greatly impact the growth and success of this wiki community. One of the best ways to do this is to remember that the user you're speaking to is an actual person, not a computer screen, so treat people as you would if you were talking to them face-to-face. Don't be disruptive. When we say disruptive, that means your behaviour is starting to affect other people and their ability to engage on Project DIVA Wikia. This includes spam, vandalism, and anything else that takes people's attention away from the matter at hand towards what you're doing. Spread the word! A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful) it will become. So invite your friends and other users who may be interested in Project DIVA Wikia to start spending time here, and give them tips on how to get the most out of their experience. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask! There are a lot of useful resources here, including our , , , and staff. No question is too small! Administrator Guidelines Administrators are present on Project DIVA Wikia to help keep things running smoothly. They clean up spam and vandalism, they intervene in disruptive behaviour, they encourage participation, and they keep things on track. Here are some general guidelines we ask that our admins to follow on Project DIVA Wikia: Revert and block simple spam and vandalism. If an edit looks like it clearly doesn’t belong here (ie. vandalism), revert it. Remember to erase auto-deletion summaries. If it looks like a user needs to be banned globally, report the situation to a member of the VSTF. Be fair. Consider situations carefully before acting on them. If a user makes an honest mistake, give them the opportunity to learn and improve. Encourage participation. Be friendly and welcoming to members, help them get to know Project DIVA Wikia, and support their interactions. Keep things structured, but not too structured. Do your best to support and maintain the goals and organisation of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change. External links *Community Central Guidelines, where the policies were based from. Category:Site administration pages